Cadeau - Avent 2012
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Petit Aiolia aimerait bien savoir le cadeau que lui offre son grand frère... Aioros & Aiolia, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Il est pas minuit, tout va bien è_é

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avec un pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Quatorze décembre: Saint Seiya  
Paring: Aiolia & Aioros  
Idée: Petit Aiolia aimerait bien savoir le cadeau que lui offre son grand frère...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Cadeau – Avent 2013

* * *

**Ce que tu es est un cadeau de Dieu. Ce que tu deviens est ton cadeau à Dieu.**

* * *

- On peut les ouvrir maintenant ?

- Tu sais que Noël, c'est censé être le 25 ?

- Maiiiis...

Petit Aiolia prit un de ses airs larmoyants qu'il abordait généralement quand il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il était pris la main dans le sac. C'est qu'il connaissait son frère aîné et jouait avec plaisir de l'amour que ce dernier lui portait, surtout quand il s'agissait de le faire plier pour quelque chose. Aioros était incapable de lui dire non quand il le pensait triste. Cela ne marchait pas aussi bien quand il s'agissait de punitions, peut-être parce qu'elles étaient données dans le cadre de son entraînement et non pas dans celui de leur relation fraternelle. Et parce que les autres sanctions qu'il écopait en dehors venaient la plupart du temps de la part de Saga, qui se montrait pour sa part totalement intraitable.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que le jeune apprenti multipliait les demandes pour connaître voir ouvrir ses cadeaux en avance. Maintenant que le 24 était arrivé, il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre once de répit afin de pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait- en vain jusqu'à présent.

En plus, son frère était quand même sadique. Il _savait_ que son cadeau l'attendait déjà au pied du sapin. Il avait déjà eu dans l'idée d'attendre son aîné endormi pour aller voir mais son impatience était telle qu'il ne résistait pas à l'envie de lui demander, encore et encore, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Minuit était presque arrivée mais le Chevalier n'avait pas fléchit. Pas encore. Il espérait quand même bien réussir à obtenir le droit d'ouvrir son paquet ce soir !

- Ça ne marche pas, sourit, amusé, le Sagittaire.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste !

- Je ne serais pas juste si je ne te faisais pas de cadeau 'Lia.

Le futur Lion fit mine de bouder, mécontent. Son esprit compétitif refusait catégoriquement de laisser tomber maintenant. Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes avant qu'il ne retente sa chance:

- Je te jure que je serais saaaaaage !

Cette fois-ci, l'archer partit d'un franc éclat de rire, à l'instant même où une horloge au loin annonça que la douzième heure était atteinte. Le plus jeune des deux se leva d'un bond, puis hésita. Finalement, un geste rassurant de l'autre l'autorisa à se précipiter dans le salon.

La boîte était là. Un carton rectangulaire d'une couleur rouge avec un large nœud doré autour. Il s'agenouilla devant mais au moment où il tendait la main, un mouvement à la surface du paquet lui fit lâcher un petit cri.

- Que... !

- Calme, je te promets que ça ne te mordra pas, lui promit Aioros avec un clin d'œil.

Surpris et interloqué, Aiolia défit lentement le ruban. Un dernier coup d'œil à son frère, puis il souleva le couvercle, dévoilant...

- Miaw !

- ... Oh, il est trop mignon !

Le chaton noir et blanc fut de suite attrapé et câliné, au plus grand plaisir de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner de bonheur dans les bras de son nouveau maître. Aioros embrassa tendrement le front de son cadet et chuchota:

- Joyeux Noël petit frère...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
